EL MAYORDOMO GRELL
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: -Sabia que no eras pelirroja natural- una voz gruesa con acento escoses se burla a sus espaldas. -Aunque… no puedes ocultar tu olor, William te esta pisando los talones Grelly- Fragmento de "L'EAU ET LE FEU" inspirado en la primer escena del capitulo 03 de "Kuroshitsuji"


Grell se encuentra actualmente trabajando en la mansión Phantomhive, su señora, Angelina lo ha enviado a casa de su sobrino para que su sexy mayordomo Sebastian entrene al torpe Grell, a Grell no le molesta trabajar ahí, esta aprendiendo muchas cosas, seguramente con este entrenamiento lograría ser una muy buena "esposa"ama de casa, ademas de disfrutar y deleitarse con la hermosa figura de aquel mayordomo, aunque por alguna razón el mayordomo ratonil tiene la extraña sensación de que ese hombre no es del todo humano.

El mayordomo Grell prepara el té de esa tarde, el pequeño hombre no es muy diestro, siempre ha tenido a su disposición quien le prepare los alimentos y realmente cuando se encuentra en la casa Barnet los verdaderos sirvientes son los que les sirven a los pelirrojos amantes, Grell esta listo para salir con el carrito de servicio ya con el té y algunos bocadillos, su atención se centra en los últimos detalles cuando de pronto...

_**-Sabia que no eras pelirroja natural-**_ una voz gruesa con acento escoses se burla a sus espaldas.

_**-¡Eric!-**_ grita con asombro el mayordomo escuálido, grande fue su sorpresa al voltear sobre su hombre y ver al fornido hombre de cabellos castaños y peinado peculiar; del lado derecho de la cabeza lleva recogido el cabello en prolijas trenzas que el mismo ex-pelirrojo ayudo a tejer hace un tiempo, el hombre tiene un aspecto desaliñado, la corbata suelta y camisa desabotonada hasta los tres primeros botones, Eric tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

_**-¿Como te atreves?, por supuesto que soy pelirroja natural, esto es...-** _grita molesto mientras agita los brazos en un modo de berrinche infantil, esta apunto de explicar el motivo de su cambio cuando se da cuenta de que ha sido atrapado y mantiene un silencio sepulcral.

_**-¿A que estas jugando Sutcliff, definitivamente el castaño no es un color que le siente bien a tu cara de pervertido, -**_ el hombre mayor toma entre sus dedos un mechón castaño , lo observa y suelta con desdén, mientras barre con la mirada al mayordomo analizando y juzgando su apariencia.

_**-¿Como llegaste aquí?-**_ interroga Grell sin mostrar preocupación por haber sido descubierto.

**_-Spears esta muy molesto contigo, te esta buscando, hay todo un equipo de shinigamis buscando al "indefenso y estúpido Grell"-_** dice en tono de burla Eric.

_**-¿Will?, oh Will esta preocupado por mi-** _chillo con alegría el mayordomo

_**- No lo creo, Spears parece una mujer dejada y amargada, abandonaste a tu hijo sin previo aviso y dejaste una montaña de papeles pendientes-**_ explico el escoces.

_**-Tú pudiste hacerte cargo del chico Eric, sabes que no tengo interés en los niños, Ronald estará bien al cuidado de William-**_ concluye Grell, su atención regresa a su tarea inicial de servir el té.

**_-Yo tengo a mi propio alumno, no voy a hacerme cargo del tuyo.-_** Eric suspira y se encoje de hombros.

**_-Huuuh!, Eric, eres un chico malo, sabes que no esta permitido tener relaciones entre empleados-_** Grell gira hacia Eric y se burla en sus narices, es obvio que conoce los sentimientos de su compañero por cierto joven castaño y adorable.

_**-¿Como esta Alan?-**_ cuestiona el hombre pequeño, causando que Eric se tense de inmediato, pero el pelirrojo no ganara esta batalla.

_**-Ese disfraz tuyo es muy lindo Grell- **_contraataca Eric mientras se acerca intimidantemente al shinigami de mayordomo, lo arrincona en la pared de la cocina provocando que Grell quede sentado sobre el carrito de alimentos.

**_-Aunque... no puedes ocultar tu olor, William te esta pisando los talones Grelly-_** el castaño susurra al oído de Grell provocando que un escalofrió recorra la columna vertebral del mayordomo. En esa distracción Eric lanza al mayordomo inútil sobre el carrito por un pasillo fuera de la cocina causando un gran alboroto que culminaría en empapar con el té hirviendo al inocente jardinero.


End file.
